What About Me?
by JMarines150
Summary: Yaya has loved Naru for a long time, but thinks that she can't talk about it, lest it drive the group apart. After Yaya falls to pieces over it, Naru draws out the truth. A one-shot yuri fanfic.


What About Me? – A HaNaYaMaTa Story

Pairings: YaNa (Yaya and Naru)

Hello everyone, JMarines here with another one-shot. The amount of FanFics out there for HaNaYaMaTa in general is very sad, so I just needed to add to it. I have a soft spot for childhood friends who get overlooked, so I knew I just had to have Yaya in the spotlight for this fic. One other thing to note; I'm not a big fan of writing characters that aren't at least in high school, so I'm going to be pretend that they are all at least a couple of years older. With that said, let's get to the story, shall we?

Disclaimers: I don't own HaNaYaMaTa, or the characters. I just love them to pieces.

* * *

Sasame Yaya was not happy with the turn of events the day had taken. Her and the other members of the Yuihama High School Yosakoi Club had returned from a day out at karaoke. The spotlight had, of course, been stolen by Hana Fountainstand. Which, to be fair, Yaya expected by now; after all, she'd been stealing everyone's attention since the day she showed up in their lives.

The purple-haired girl sighed as she realized the line that her thoughts had taken, and forcefully redirected them towards something less hostile. Yaya had to admit, that she herself often felt close with the blonde pixie-like girl that had burst into her and her friends' lives like an overly energetic firework. They'd been through a lot, and she regarded all four of the other girls in the club to be just as good as family.

The problem wasn't that Hana took so much attention for granted, so much as whose attention it was. Sekiya Naru was the core of their group, not that she'd ever agree that she was. Or ever see herself as the only thing that had gotten the group together in the first place. But Naru wasn't just the thing that bound them all together; she was the girl that Yaya was in love with. So seeing Naru looking at Hana with such… Life in her eyes… It made Yaya so confused.

The laughter of the rest of the club broke the drummer's attention, and she looked up to see that everyone was laughing at something the athletic Hana had done. She smiled softly and shook her head. She wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Hey guys," Yaya interrupted the giggles. She feigned a smile when their eyes turned towards her. "I forgot I have to go do something really fast. You guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tokiwa Machi adjusted her glasses and gave a nod. "It is important that one take care of prior engagements." Hana's lips drew down into a pout but she nodded. Nishimikado Tami gave a proper bow, and a polite farewell.

Yaya purposefully didn't look at Naru as she turned down a side street and left the group behind.

She wandered for a while, not sure why she had ditched the others. She'd had to deal with these feelings for a long time now, so she thought it was odd that they were resurging so strongly today. Over the years, she'd gotten accustomed to the idea that she'd have to keep these feelings hidden. She wanted to hold the feelings out of sight, as she feared that the others of the Yosakoi club harbored similar feelings for the small brunette. Anyone acting on those emotions would threaten the balance of their group, she was sure.

If it all made so much sense to her in her head, then why did her heart hurt so much?

Moisture fell on to her knees as she was walking, and she looked up, expecting to see a sky darkened with storm clouds. Only, the sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud to be seen. When she looked back down, she realized that her feet had carried her to Naru's home. Another drop of liquid fell, and she finally realized; she was crying.

She collapsed to her knees, her strength abandoning her. She shook silently as she wept, clutching at her chest. "Naru," she managed to murmur between sobs. "Naru…" She toppled to her side as the pain in her chest intensified, and eventually, darkness consumed her.

* * *

Yaya woke up in bed, confused. She seemed to have lost track of time, and couldn't remember how she'd gotten to her bed. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and took a deep breath through her nose. The smell was so familiar that it made fresh tears come to her eyes. It smelled so much like Naru that it made her heart ache.

Convinced that she was actually still dreaming and that opening her eyes would make her stop, decided to see what else she could sense. Something soft was pressing into her, and she had her arms wrapped around something in comfortable fabric. Strands of something were tickling her chin, and her legs were tangled with something that was both hard and not at the same time.

Put all those pieces together, and even in a dream they were enough to give Yaya's heart a jump start.

Still, there was no harm in trying to enjoy the dream a little bit longer. She tightened her arms around the girl in her arms and sighed with contentment. None of her other dreams were quite so vivid, so real. She could feel Naru's rhythmic breathing; could feel the brunette's heart beating against her own. This is what she'd wanted to do so much longer than she'd realized. Just a dream of being able to hold the smaller girl closely was more than she could bear. It hurt so much, knowing that it was just a dream.

"Yaya…" Naru's voice was quiet, unobtrusive. "Are you awake?"

"That's a weird question to ask in a dream," Yaya chuckled.

"Uhm… You're not dreaming, Yaya." The delicate girl's voice was tinged with concern.

The purple-haired girl froze at the words. This wasn't a dream? She was really awake? Then she was really holding Naru in her arms? She opened her eyes and looked down to see deep pools of lavender staring up at her.

With a cry, she tried to disengage herself entirely from the other girl to jump out of the bed, but she failed to get all the way separate. With a thump, she fell to the ground, her right foot still caught in a web of blankets and between Naru's ankle's.

It was then that she finally figured out that she wasn't in her bed. She had been in the brunette's. A deep blush spread across her face and she started to panic. As if all of this wasn't enough, she remembered her break down, and more importantly, where she'd done it. She tried to make up some kind of excuse, but her mouth wasn't working quite right.

"Yaya!" Naru cried out as Yaya opened and closed her mouth a few times in rapid succession. "Are you okay?" She tried to clamber out of bed to help Yaya, but she was caught at the same place that the purple-haired girl was, and she ended up falling on top of the drummer.

"I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry," Naru stuttered when they'd both had the chance to catch their breath a moment later. She tried to pull back to work at the knot tying their ankle's together, but Yaya wrapped her arms around her.

"Naru," The taller girl whispered into the brunette's ear. "I'm sorry."

Naru froze at the words. "For what?" She managed to ask after a long moment.

"For what I did earlier." Yaya let go of the brunette and gently slid her to the side as she sat up to untangle their legs from the blanket. They remained silent until after they were separated and Yaya had retreated across the carpet a little ways.

"It's no problem, you know," Naru broke the silence when the tension started to build up higher. "I'm your friend, I'll do whatever I can for you."

"That's… Kinda the problem," Yaya responded under her breath.

"What was that?" The shorter girl cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows pulling together.

"You'd do that for anyone," The drummer sighed. "What about me, though? What would you do for me that you wouldn't for anyone else?" Naru looked so confused that Yaya almost felt moved to telling her what she meant, but couldn't find the nerve.

"I don't know what I wouldn't do for you, Yaya," the brunette replied eventually, a small brush creeping across her cheeks.

The purple-haired girl's heart jumped in her chest at the words, but she fought down the urge to take them a different way. She had to remind herself that Naru wasn't the type to say things with hidden meanings. In order to keep herself from getting hopeful, she changed the subject. "How'd I end up in here, anyway?"

Naru frowned with concern at the question. "You don't remember?"

"No…" The drummer said slowly. "All I remember was… Crying." Her cheeks turned hot as she admitted her shame.

"You… Collapsed in front of my house. So we brought you in here and I stayed with you. We were thinking about calling a doctor…" Naru hesitated for a long moment. "You kept calling my name, Yaya. When we put you on my bed, you grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go."

"Oh." The way Naru's cheeks turned pink was totally unfair, Yaya thought. The brunette was already so beautiful.

"What's going on, Yaya?" Naru asked earnestly, her eyes shining so brightly.

"I love you…" Yaya muttered so quietly that she wasn't even sure her lips had moved.

"What was that?" The smaller girl crawled closer.

Having Naru so close was more than the drummer could bear and she closed her eyes to keep from staring. "I said I love you." This time the words came out clear. She opened her eyes and glared at Naru. "Are you happy n-"

Yaya wasn't able to finish her baleful question, because she was tackled by Naru. It took the purple-haired girl a moment to realize that Naru was shaking. "Naru?"

"I'm so happy…" The brunette breathed. "I'm so happy."

"You mean…?" The way that the Naru was acting was making Yaya nervous. She couldn't bear to let her hopes up. If she misinterpreted anything that Naru said now… If she was wrong, the despair would crush her.

"I've been so scared to talk to you about this," Naru confessed as she pulled back to look Yaya eye-to-eye. "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. After all, who could ever love me?"

Did you really just ask that question? Yaya thought to her self. Then she mentally slapped herself and decided to repeat it out loud. "Did you really just ask that question? Who wouldn't love you, Naru? You're such an amazing person. You're the best person I've ever known."

"I'm not tha-" The brunette was cut off when Yaya put a finger to her lips.

"You are too. Don't ever let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise." The drummer smiled. "Now, what about me? What would you do for me that you wouldn't do for anyone else? Would you… Kiss me, and no one else?" Yaya's breath caught in her throat as the words escaped her.

Naru's eyes opened to the size of saucer's, and her face became several red shades darker. Without speaking, she nodded slowly.

Their lips met for a brief moment that changed everything. Yaya knew that things would become awkward between her and the rest of the Yosakoi club, but she didn't care. She could finally hold Naru in her arms, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

And scene! I really had a lot of fun writing this story, and I want to iterate that this story is likely going to be a one-shot. I have too much on my plate to really consider making it into a longer story, but let me know if you'd like more. That being said, I haven't forgotten about all the other lovely ships that HaNaYaMaTa presented to us, so I would like to write more stories for other Naru captained cruises.

As always, reviews are appreciated, and you can PM me as well. My profile is updated every now and then, and it contains a few different lists; one of which are story ideas I've drawn up.

In conclusion, I wish everyone a wonderful day!


End file.
